


Happy Halloween, Beth

by rcmbelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween, Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween, Beth

Beth Greene never usually counted the dates. But today was a special day. Every year on the farm she’d dress up and walk around the house yelling “boo!” At her dad and her sister. 

 

Now the blonde teen sat across Daryl, picking at a snake. 

 

“It's Halloween,” she commented, looking down. “I'm thinking that this snake is a nice chocolate bar, and it's good.” She laughed softly. 

 

Daryl looked on, not really saying anything to her. 

 

“Funny,” she laughed softly. “I was a zombie one year. Didn't look like any zombie that actually exists. But it was fun.”

 

She looked up at Daryl, who was looking at her. She shrugged, and looked up at the sky, taking another bite of her (chocolate) snake. 

Now Daryl sat alone, looking up at the sky. The moon was full.

 

“It's Halloween,” Daryl commented to no one. He looked down at the chocolate bar in his hand. He placed it down on the ground, and put a flower next to it. “Happy Halloween Beth.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was really quick and sad but I had this idea in my head AND IM SORRY IN ADVANCE 
> 
> ITS REALLY SHORT IM SORRY


End file.
